Pump dispensers are manually operated devices typically disposed on the top of a container of fluid for dispensing the fluid in a desired form from a dispenser nozzle. Dispensers of this type employ a cylindrical body structure, at least one piston and separate inlet and outlet ports individually controlled by separate means for opening and closing them. However, pump dispensers are utilized for dispensing lotions, which can be thick, highly viscous fluids, and or for dispensing large dosages of product, typically about one cubic centimeter of product per stroke, have certain unique requirements. Known dispensers of this type have a relatively large number of components. In order to avoid accidental actuation during shipment, such dispensers are shipped in a down locked sealed position. This arrangement requires actuation and discharge each time before the dispenser is locked in sealed position.
The present invention is directed toward a new and improved pump dispenser for lotions and/or large dosages of product wherein the number of components is reduced and wherein actuation and discharge will not take place during locking operations.